Happiness for A Soldier
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: To keep Relena safe, Noin instructs her to pick one of the pilots to be her bodyguard. And Heero's the lucky man.
1. Happiness for a Soldier 1

****

Happiness for a Soldier

I do not own Gundam Wing, okay? I just happen to love the show!

There was a band of rebels that were trying to invade the Cinq Kingdowm. The gundams were their only defense, with Heero leading the team. He didn't' want to make the same mistake twice. The Cinq Kingdwom was rebuilt two years after the collapse. It was now AC 202. And Relena had decided to make Heero her life guardian.

****

~FLASHBACK~

"Relena," Heero murmured to her, who had been shot in the arm," are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you," she said, wincing as she smiled. Heero had shot her attacker right after she was shot. The man aimed at the chest, but when Heero shot him in the back, his arm shook the side and got her arm.

"If you're going to be attacked, which will be soon, I assure you," Noin said, "You need someone to stay and protect you."

"Isn't that why you have us for?" Duo demanded. "Relena's safe now, isn't she?"

"What do you mean, Noin?" Relena asked.

"You'll have a better chance to rule if the kingdom to protect you," Noin cleared.

"You mean, like…a body guard?" she gasped.

Noin nodded. "Yes, exactly."

Duo nudged Heero and nodded to him. Heero gave him his infamous death glare.

"Which of the pilots do you want to be your bodyguard?" Noin asked, gesturing to them.

Relena didn't have to give it a second thought. She didn't really like Wufei. She liked Quatre and Quatre was very kind to her, but he had a business to run and he was the heir of the Winner of the family. He had enough to worry about as it is. She didn't want to put him in that position, although she knew he would do his best. Trowa was also a good guy, but she didn't know him all that well. Duo, well, he was too much of a comedian, and even though he would protect her well and might make her laugh once in a while to cheer her up, he was dating Hilde. And Relena knew that they were in love. _That's easy,_ Relena thought, smiling at the idea. "Heero," she pointed to Heero, "I pick Heero."

"So, what do _we_ do?" Quatre asked, a bit hurt and insulted.

Duo sighed and looked at Quatre, with that "we just lost our jobs" look, "I guess this will be a good time to build another satellite in outer space, Quatre. And I guess I'll need to get another job too."

"Oh, Duo, stop it!" Relena laughed. She stepped forward to them. "You can stay and protect the Cinq Kingdom. The kingdom needs the gundam pilots," she assured them and then thought, _but I need Heero._

Heero crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Well, Heero?" Relena asked, turning to Heero and walking to him. She held her hand to the side, "You don't have to Heero, but it will mean a lot to me if you did. What do you say?"

Heero raised his cold Prussian blue eyes to her. He nodded, "Mission Accepted."

"Thank you, Heero."

****

~END OF FLASHBACK~

That had been a week ago and Heero had not left Relena's side. When she held meetings, he stood right behind her chair. He listened carefully to every word she said while listening outside the door incase anyone came bursting in with a gun. When she needed to use the restroom, he stood by the door. Fortunately, he never had to run in there. (I just had an image of her fallin' in and Heero helping her out…!) When she was asleep, he stood outside her bedroom door incase she screamed or a bedroom window broke. He went in at the slightest sound, weather it was a rustle with Relena turning or a sigh from her mouth. She never screamed when he was standing outside the door for her, but he could tell she was having bad dreams because he heard her rustling through the sheets and sigh when she couldn't sleep. Sometimes he walked in just to watch her sleep and he would readjust her pillow and pull the sheets back over her. He was careful not to wake her. Relena never woke up when he was in her room. He suspected she didn't even know he came in to watch her sleep. When they walked down the halls, Heero walked beside her with an arm in front of her, incase some fool was to shoot her. He'd opened the door for her and help her in the car when she went to meetings. Then he'd take one last look at the audience for anything suspicious. He kept his eyes on her at all times. When she asked him for something, a cup of tea, an envelop, a pen, anything, he said the same thing, which was the only thing he said to her, "if that's what you want, then it's yours."

"Heero, go," she urged, "save the kingdom.

He stood their hesitantly. He didn't want to leave her.

She put her hand to his face, "go, please. Before history repeats itself. I want my kingdom to remain standing."

He sighed and then nodded, "if that's what you want, then it's yours." He turned to his gundam, the other pilots still waiting. He wouldn't have left to lead the gundams into the battle unless Relena asked him to. He was her bodyguard and he still led the gundams. He was the best man who ever handled a mobile suit. So it was important for him to still fight.

The gundam pilots stood their ground, waiting for the enemy mobile suits to come into view. They were miles away, behind a hill. Relena just got news that they were coming a few moments ago. They ddin't attack until the enemy was too close, it was Relena had asked them to do.

"If you must attack, wait until you see the eyes of the enemy. Do not attack head on." Were her words.

It was hard for Heero to follow by that, same for the other's. They wanted to charge to the enemy and be rid of them as soon as possible, but it was Relena's wish.

"Duo," Heero said over the radio, "If I die, I want you to do something."

"Name it buddy," Duo's chirpy voice came.

"Protect Relena in my place."

"You got it, Heero." Duo said, "but I don't see you dyin' anytime soon."

"Quatre," Heero said.

"Yes, Heero?"

"If something happens to me, I want you to lead the team."

"Me?" Quatre cried. Then he sighed, "okay Heero, I'll do it."

"Wufei and Trowa-make sure they do their jobs."

"Okay," Trowa said.

"It'll be an honor," Wufei said.

They waited for the enemy mobile suits. There was a long line of them. Maybe fifty of them. They stopped three kilometers in front of the gundams, waiting for them to make the first move. "They stand there, like statues," the comander noted. "What an honor it is to fight with the gundams!"

"Protect the kingdom," Heero ordered the others, "we wont' fail again."

"Come on said," the commander coaxed. "I want to know how well these gundams can fight." He charged Heero.

Heero charged forward, firing the guns on Zero's shoulders.

"Let's kick some ASS!" Duo cried, slicing though the mobile sits. They were tough, stronger than Oz's suits, but not stronger than gundanium. These mobile suits were fast and they had very good weapons. Nothing like they've faced before.

Relena couldn't help but watch the battle. As much as she hated it, she wanted to see Heero at his best. He was doing this for her, for her kingdom. "I believe in you Heero," she whispered. She stood at the gate, looking out at the battle, watching Heero intently. She raised her voice, "I believe in you, I believe in you Heero!" The battle was not complete without Heero and Heero was not complete without battle.

Then a building crashed. It was a movie theatre. "No, not again," she moaned.

What Relena did not know that the enemy was coming from the other side of the kingdom. They had the Cinq Kingdom surrounded. "No, No!" she cried, watching the mobile suits fly over, dropping bombs, crashing through her kingdom. "Noooooo!" She heard people screaming and running for cover. She started running, just as a man grabbed her from behind.

"Don't make this difficult, your highness," he said in her ear.

Relena wriggled around, "let me go!" she demanded. She looked up at Heero's mobile suit and took a deep breath, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" her voice was filled with anger, fear and sadness.

"What?" Heero gasped, "Relena?" he turned and left the others to fight without him, "I shouldn't have left her behind!" Wing Zero trasnformed in its aircraft form. If anything happened to Relena he would never forgive himself. There would be no reason for him to keep on fighting. He would never take another mission again.

"Heeerro! Save me!"

Relena struggled to get out of the man's grasp, "let go of me!"

"Now, girl, if you behave," he said hotly.

"Heero!"

Wing Zero transformed to it's robot form. Heero jumped out of his gundam. Relena bit the man's finger and he wailed out. Relena finished it off with a good stomp on the foot and ran to Heero. He bent down to catch her, his arm out toward her. When Relena reached Heero, she looked back at her attacker though the corner of her eye angrily. (I've seen a fanart like this. It's my favorite Heero and Relena picture.) Heero raised his eyes at her attacker and his gun. "You will not harm her," he muttered and then fired twice. The man fell back with two bullets in his chest. _Not while I'm around. _ He thought, finishing his sentence silently.

There were more gunshots. Heero and Relena ran back to Wing Zero, Heero taking whatever bullets he could for Relena. He held her close and whipped around when he heard another gunshot. He was careful to keep her from getting harmed. Heero went back into Wing Zero, his arm around Relena and his hand on the cord sending him back up. If Heero was going to fight, he was going to keep Relena in his sight. Relena sat on his lap and as she put her hand on his arm, she felt blood.

"Heero, you're hurt," she muttered.

"Never mind that," He muttered back. "We're still under attack and I'm not about to surrender." He charged other enemy suits, firing his main weapon.

"Fall back! Fall back!" the commander of the other unit commanded.

"But commander---" a soldier said.

"I said fall back! These pilots have showed us their skill. We'll come back another time."

"They're retreating!" Quatre cried in disbelief. "But why!? Gotta be a trick…"

"Yeah, but they'll be back." Duo added, "and when they do, we'll be ready for them."

Heero grunted painfully while transforming his gundam. His arms were throbbing he was shot in the shoulder, his side and his leg. He whined a bit but remained strong. He looked at Relena, who kept her hand on his wound. He mumbled her name and then collapsed.

*************************************

"Heero, can you open your eye for me?" Relena asked, hanging over his face.

"We've taken the bullets out." Sally informed. "He'll be okay." 

"Thank you, Sally."

"Ugh, Relena?" Heero groaned.

"I'm here," she said, "are you alirght?"

"I was going to ask you the same."

Relena smiled and blushed. "You were almost killed."

"So were you."

Relena raised her ehad to Sally, "Sally, could you--" she began.

Sally smiled, rasing her hands up, "hey, not a problem." She turned and left the room to give them privacy.

Relena stood up from the chair and sat on the edge of Heero's bed. He moved to give her room.. "Thank you for protecting me."

"It's my job. You asked me to protect you."

"You didn't have to do it."

Heero was silent.

"You're amazing, you know that? You're the leader of the best mobile suit unit in the universe and you're also the body guard of the queen of the pacifist nation." She smiled and paused, "but why did you say yes?"

Heero swallowed. He didn't know what to say. Maybe because he didn't trust the other pilots with her. Duo was dating Hilde and he was too much of a goof. Relena didn't know Trowa well enough. Quatre had other things to worry about and Wufei didn't even like Relena that much. Heero was what was left. And he was the best.. He was the first one of the pilots to set eyes on Relena. He could never kill her, for a reason he didn't know. He tried, but he always ended up protecting her instead. Since she found him on that beach, he couldn't get her out of his head. No matter how hard he tried.

"Why did you say yes?" she repeated.

"Relena," Heero moaned, "because I'm the best one for the job."

"Oh." She murmured, speechless. It wasn't the answer she was expecting. But ti was true. She liked all the pilots, but her heart blonged to Heero. She loved him and he couldn't get her mind off him since the day she found him on the beach. When she pulled off his helmet and saw his face, she couldn't erase it from her mind. No matter how hard she tried.

"Why did you choose me?" he asked finally, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Because," she said, "I wel…" she wanted to tell him how much she loved him, but was too afraid. "I trust you." _Close enough,_ she thought to herself. _It will work for now._ Although she trusted and had faith in each of the pilots. Some were very kind to her more than Heero was.

Heero sighed, "I'm sorry if I ever…"

"Don't start," she shook her head. "I owe you my life, Heero. And my kingdom is still standing because of you." She leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

Heero breathed in the scent of her perfume. "I'll always be there," he whispered.

__

Did he really mean this or was it the sedatives talking? Relena thought, "Heero?" she gasped pulling back.

"I'll keep protecting you." He vowed. "It is my mission to protect you." He moved his hand over hers and pulled it on his chest. His eyes drooped. "I won't let you down."

Relena smiled and squeezed his hand, "you need your rest. I should leave you alone." She sat up and headed toward the door.

"But I _can't_ leave you alone," he said. Sitting up, he barked out, "if anything happened to you then I'd lose all reason of living."

Tears formed in her eyes from hearing this. "Oh, Heero." She moaned, out of things to say. She held her hand tightly around the doorknob, frozen, watching Heero sitting up, bandages around him. His cold eyes were staring her down.

"You need to stay alive," he said. "It's my job to keep you safe."

She looked at the floor for a moment then raised her eyes up to him, "you don't have to worry about me. You don't even have to protect me, Heero. I'm fine. There's plenty of people out there who don't want to see me harmed."

"And there's some who do, Relena," he corrected.

"I can take care of myself, Heero," she said, "but thank you for your concern." She smiled and walked out. As she walked down the hall, he saw Heero strutting up past her. 

"So how is he?" he asked with a grin.

"He's okay."

__

After you just seeing him, why wouldn't he be? Duo thought mischievously. "I'm gonna see him now. Oh, and this came for you," he handed her an envelope. "Good news, I hope."

Relena examined it. There was no return address. "Thank you, Duo."

Duo walked down the hall and opened Heero's door. He sat down on the chair, "hey buddy, how's it goin'?"

"I'm a fool," Heero groaned.

"What?"

"I almost failed. If I didn't get to Relena in time, it would be here laying here instead of me." He said, angry at himself. "Or worse…"

"Hey," Duo mumbled, "don't get so hard on yourself, man."

"Duo, you're my best friend, aren't you?"

"Damn, right I am!" he cried.

"I need you to do something for me," Heero said, sitting up, "I'd to it myself, but I'm in no condition to leave the castle. Besides, I can't leave Relena alone and she'd be mad if she knew I left."

"Name it."

"I know a way to keep Relena safe," Heero began. "I--"

"Hold on, hold on, I think I know where this is headed," Duo interrupted with a grin, waving for Heero to be silent "you want me to go outer space and get more gundanium, right? You want our gundams upgraded, right? Well, so no buddy, because I am there!"

"No, Duo, you dummy," Heero groaned, "that's not it."

"It's not?" Duo mumbled, dumbfounded, "well, what is it?"

"I want you to go to the jewelry store and buy a ring for me."

"Since when did a manly man like you start wearing jewelry?" Duo said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not for me, Duo! You idiot!" Heero snapped, "it's for Relena, of course!"

"Oh," Duo moaned and then his eye brows arched as a light bulb went off in his cute head, "Ohhhh, I get it! Anything for you, buddy!" he stood up. "You can count on me."

"And I want a good one too, the best one you can find!"

"Sure thing pal," Duo laughed then he punched Heero's shoulder lightly, "oh, you dog!"

"Duo," Heero groaned.

"K, I'm goin', I'm goin'," Duo walked to the door and then stopped, "hey, wait….if it's your girl's ring, don't you want to pay for it? I mean…I'm just a guy who grew up as an orphan, I don't have any money."

"Then take Quatre with you." Heero sighed.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?" He chuckled and walked down the hall, "Oh, Quatre, can I see you for a minute?"

Heero had to smile. "I'll see you will be protected, Relena. I won't let anything happen to you."

*********************************

Relena sat down at her desk and took her silver letter opener. She opened the envelope carefully and took out the letter. The message was written on an off-yellow paper that matched the envelope. She looked at the message carefully. It was handwritten, the handwriting vaguely familiar. The message as also short.

__

Relena, I'm watching you.

And that was all. It was disturbing. It was eerie. Who wrote this? There was no signature, nothing. She almost screamed, but didn't. Half of her was scared to death and half of her was relieved, as if this half knew who the person was. She shrugged and didn't give it a second thought. She placed the letter back in the envelope and then in her desk drawer. _I don't need to worry,_ Relena thought to herself, _Heero's here to protect me._

****

End Part 1. I had a feeling this story was going to be in parts! What's going to happen? Will the city collapse again? Who is the mysterious person who wrote Relena this letter? And what kind of ring will Duo and Quatre find? Find out in part 2 of Happiness for a Soldier!


	2. Happiness for a Soldier 2

****

Happiness For A Soldier 2

__

I don't own Gundam Wing, okay?!

Quatre took Duo to the jewelry store in his hot looking red convertible. Duo stretched back with his hands behind his head. "You're a hell of a guy, Quatre."

"I'm also a tired guy," Quatre moaned. "Tell me again why we're doing this?"

"Heero's going to propose to Relena and we need to pick up a ring."

"And you're taking me? Why can't Heero do it himself?"

"Quatre, Heero's hurt and he doesn't want to leave the mansion. Besides, he's Relena's bodyguard."

Quatre groaned, "but why are you taking me? Why don't you bring Hilde?"

"Someone has to pay for it!"

__

Why is it that people keep pumping me for money? Why don't they just get a job! Quatre thought. "Okay," he pulled in. "I'll just wait here," Quatre leaned back, "wake me up when you're done." (He said that in Episode Zero!)

Duo jumped out and opened the driver's side. He slapped Quatre's face, "Quatre, come on!"

Quatre sighed and then followed him inside. Duo looked at all of the rings. He picked up one and tried it on his pinky, "What do you think of this one?" he twiddled his pinky and cupped his face.

"It's nice," Quatre commented tiredly.

"Think Hilde will like it?"

"I thought we were buying this for Relena." Quatre said.

"Oh, right. Well, I see how tired you are buddy, so I think this will do for Relena. It has her name all over it, don't you think?" he began to pull it off, "Uh-oh."

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked.

"It won't come off!" Duo freaked, he pulled harder.

"Try moving it side to side as you pull," Quatre suggested.

"I'm trying!"

Quatre sighed and then tried to pull it off too. "Gosh, Duo, what'd you do?"

"I was just trying it on!"

"Here, Duo," Quatre said, "you hold on to that bar while I pull back and you pull too, k?"

"Okay," he wrapped his hand around a nearby bar and pulled back, "ready, pull!"

Quatre clenched his teeth and started pulling. 

"Don't rip my finger off!" Duo shouted, "I need that!"

"Shut up!" Quatre ordered, pulling back. 

Everyone in the store look at them, laughing.

"Great, Duo, you just made a spectacle out of us!"

"You're starting to sound like Hilde!"

Quatre leaned back while he was pulling, he started taking steps back. He took a big grunt and pulled hard on the ring, so hard that it slipped off Duo's pinky and set Quatre flying back. "Ga-aaah!" He fell down on his back next to a stand of necklaces.

"Wow, thanks Quatre." Duo said, wiggling his pinky.

"You're welcome," Quatre groaned.

Duo offered his hand down to pick him up. He pulled Quatre up and slapped him on his back. They walked to the counter.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" the clerk asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, we'll take this." Quatre put the ring down.

"Oh, that's a good choice," the clerk said. "Will you need a different size?"

Duo laughed. Hard. But Quatre failed to see the humor in it.

"Nah," Duo said, "I think that's a good size. It's for Vice Minister Dorlain. She's got small hands."

"How much?" Quatre asked finally.

The clerk wrote a number down and Quatre's eyes almost popped out of his head, "what?!"

"Wow…" Duo groaned.

"I can make adjustments to it," the clerk suggested.

"Can you take a couple hundred dollars off?" Duo asked.

"I meant the ring."

"Oh."

"Duo, go find another ring," Quatre said. "And if you can't find one, we'll go to another store.

"Exuse us," Duo said to the man, and picked up the ring from the counter, "we'll be right back," and grabbed Quatre. He pulled him to the side and said in a harsh whisper, "Quatre, are you going to let this man push you around?" 

"What?"

"Quatre, you are the heir of the winner of the family! You own all the satellites in the solar system for Pete's sake! Look at this ring." He held up, "it's _perfect_ for Relena. Heero himself couldn't pick a better ring and I didn't even have to try the others on. Man, I'm good!"

"Your point, Duo?"

"Oh!" Duo shook him, "talk this man down. Have him negotiate. You're the pilot of Sandrock. You blew up a whole colony on your own."

"I was piloting Wing Zero, Duo."

"Quatre, you're our strategist. You're cool, you're smart and you know that this isn't the right price for this ring. If Heero was here, he'd shoot the clerk!" He shook Quatre's shoulder, "you don't have to take that! You can buy this ring at a reasonable price and a necklace to go with it if you want to! Think about it, Quatre. What would you do if you were buying a ring for Dorothy?"

"Excuse me?" Quatre gasped.

"Oh, come on, Quatre," Duo said, "I've got eyes. I know you like her. You may not be dating her yet, but I see the way you look at her. Toughen up man, don't be such a wussie!"

"Wussie?!" Quatre snarled, "I'm not a wussie!"

"That's the spirit, Quatre!" Duo said, "now go and tell that man off!" he led Quatre to the clerk. "Hey, do you know who this man is? He's Quatre Rabera Winner and he owns all the satellites in the solar system. He's a gundam pilot and he thinks the price for the ring is unfair."

"Really?" the clerk mumbled.

"Yeah!" Duo said. Then he nudged Quatre.

"Yeah!" Quatre cried. "It's unfair!"

"I can probably take ten dollars off," the clerk said.

"Ten dollars!" Duo cried and then Quatre shook his head and gave him the "I'll handle this look." Duo looked at him with "you get 'em look."

"Look pal," Quatre said, putting his hand down on the counter, "I'm a nice guy. Are you a nice guy? I like nice people."

"I'm nice." The clerk said.

"Good," Qutare said, "so this should be easy. Let me tell you something. My father was the speaker for the pacifist colony L4."

"You're Mr. Winner's son?!"

"That's right," Quatre said with a nod. "And I'm the only son in the family."

"Oh, so you're buying this ring for your fiancé?" the clerk asked.

"Not exactly. This ring here is for the queen of the Cinq Kingdom. We're here on behalf of her bodyguard. He's our friend. You see," Quatre said leaning close, "he got injured while saving her life and the nation. These people will come back soon and our friend wants to make sure she's safe. So he wants to marry her."

The clerk leaned back, "so you're buying this for your friend?"

"That's right," Quatre said with a nod.

"The price remains the same."

"What!" Quatre leaned forward, "you're lucky that it's just me here and not the other guy because he'd shoot you! He's not as nice as I am," he pointed to Duo behind him, "Duo's nice too, but you don't want to be on his bad side.

"That's right!" Duo said.

"We're gundam pilots," Quatre told him. "You know how strong a gundam is?"

The clerk shook his head.

"Very strong."

"Are you threatening me?"

Quatre jerked his head back and laughed. It was so similar to the laugh he laughed when his father died. "I blew up a whole colony all on my own" he grinned mischievously and leaned forward so his face was inches away from the clerk's. "I can also blow up a whole jewelry store all on my own."

The clerk took in a deep breath. It was so deep he seemed to suck in all the air in the store.

Duo came up and patted Quatre's shoulder, "this guy works too hard to pay too much for a ring. I mean, look at him, doesn't he look like an honest hard worker to you?"

Quatre gave him his most honest hard working face.

The clerk sighed.

"You don't want to make him mad do you?" Duo asked, "why don't you do him a favor and give us a more reasonable price, huh?"

The clerk wrote down another number. It was still too high.

"This is not acceptable!" Quatre cried. "My convertible didn't even cost me this much! You can't do this to me, I'm, I'm, QUATRE RABERA WINNER!!!!"

"Oh, no, you've made him mad!" Duo snapped, "My buddy here doesn't like that!"

"Are you satisfied with that?" Quatre shouted, "I'm not satisfied!"

"I'm not satisfied either, Quatre!" Duo said, "She may be the queen of the pacifist nation and the queen of the world once, but she's not the queen of the whole universe!" Duo put his hands on his hips, "Relena would feel bad that you'd pay so much for her engagement ring. She has enough jewels as it is."

Swallowing, the clerk wrote down another number. Still too high.

Quatre growled, "my Sandrock should be fully repaired now."

"So should Deathscythe."

Gasping and choking, the clerk wrote down another number, it was $10,000 less that the original cost. "this is my best offer and you can have two more pieces of jewelry to go with it."

"Now that's more like it!" Quatre said. "You're a good man."

"Pleasure doing business with you!" Duo said, picking up a pair of earrings, "what do you think about these for Hilde, Quatre?"

"Oh, she'll love 'em!" he turned his head and picked up a bracelet, "how this for Dorothy?"

"She's going to wish she never stabbed you!" they put the two articles of jewelry on the counter.

Quatre took out his checkbook and started writing. "You were so good, I'll give you a two dollar tip!" He ripped it out and handed it to the man and then the man put them in velvet jewelry boxes.

"Come, come again," he stammered.

"Thank you," Quatre said, walking out the door.

Duo came behind him and put his sunglasses on his face. "Man, Quatre, I see you like to live up to your name!" Duo laughed. "I'm proud to say that I'm your friend…hey, if you're my friend and your last name's Winner, does that mean I'm a winner too?"

Quatre laughed, "sure. The Magunac's didn't call me Master Quatre for nothin'." He took out his own shades and put them on his face. They looked at each other and laughed.

Putting a hand on the door, Duo leaped into the passenger side. He always got in Quatre's car that way. Duo dared Quatre to do the same. Quatre sighed and tried it, but it ended up kind of awkward and Quatre hit the steering wheel.

"Ooops," Quatre groaned.

"You might need to practice a bit more, Quatre."

Quatre pulled out of the parking place, "I hope Heero would like it. What do you think?"

"He'd better," Duo said, "after what we had to do get it, he'd better!"

Relena went to her room to rest. She was having trouble sleeping for weeks. After talking to Noin, Noin instructed her to take a nap and try to get some rest. Relena tried to talk her out of it, saying she was fine, but Noin told her to go and get some sleep.

Relena laid on her bed, unable to sleep. She looked at the canopy. "I can't sleep. There's just too much on my mind."

"Heero, hey, buddy, look at we have for you!" Duo said, opening the door. Quatre came behind him.

"Let me see," Heero said, sitting up.

Duo sat on the edge of Heero's bed and opened the box, "now tell me that this isn't the best engagement ring you've ever seen." Duo challenged, just as Hilde came in.

"Duo Maxwell, how could you?!" she shouted.

"H-Hilde! It isn't what you think!"

Hilde covered her mouth with her hands, looking like she was going to be sick, "I can't believe it! And shame on you, Heero! I'm telling Relena!" she stormed out of the room.

"Hilde, no!" Both Heero and Duo cried. Duo dropped the box on Heero's chest then left.

Quatre crumbled to the floor with laughter. 

"Shut up, Quatre, it's not funny!" Duo snapped as he ran past Quatre and after Hilde. "Hilde, would you wait?!"

"Quatre, I don't think it's funny," Heero mumbled with a smirk.

"Then why are you smirking?!" Quatre demanded.

Heero frowned, "it was funny until Hilde said she was going to tell Relena."

Quatre sighed, "whew, that felt good. It's been so long since I laughed." He patted Heero's shoulder, "well, what do you think?"

"It's perfect."

"Good. I almost had to pay million dollars for it."

"You what!?"

"But we talked the clerk down to more reasonable price. He even let us take more jewelry."

"Oh, well, that's better." Heero said, looking the ring over. "Thanks, Quatre."

"You're welcome, now if you excuse me," Quatre said, looking at his wrist watch, "I have to go and design another satellite." He waved at Heero and left the room.

"Hilde, come on, wait up!" Duo begged, running behind her.

"You sick gay fiend!" Hilde accused, keeping her pace high.

"Hilde, you know it isn't true!" he ran harder and grabbed her hand. He whipped her around, "would you please listen to me and let me explain?"

"I can't believe I risked my life for you!" she put her hand to her head. "Omigawd! I let a gay man stay at my place!"

"Hilde! Listen to me!" he jerked her towards him. "What you just saw wasn't real. Well, it was real."

"See, you admit it!"

"No-no-no! Hilde, what I mean is Heero asked me to buy a ring for Relena."

"Oh, so you love Relena and not me?" Hilde demanded.

Duo groaned, "no, Hilde. You're not listening to what I'm saying! Heero is Relena's bodyguard."

"Yeah, so?"

"And he wants to keep her safe. So he asked me and Quatre to buy an engagement ring for her. He would've done it, but he was still injured and he didn't like leaving Relena."

"I'm so stupid," Hilde moaned, turning red. "Oh, Duo, can you forgive me?"

"Sure!" He gave her a hug, "here, I got something for you!" he opened the red velvet box to reveal a pair of ruby dangling earrings. "Ruby is your birthstone, right?"

"Oh, Duo! They're beautiful!" she kissed his cheek and held one to her ear, "now I just have to get my ears pierced!" (I don't think her ears are pierced, are they?)

"They match your face," Duo commented.

Hilde covered her face, "I feel like such an idiot!"

Duo kissed her forehead, "aww, don't be so hard on yourself."

Dorothy was sword fighting with another girl in the class. "You are very good, Miss Dorothy." She commented.

"Thank you, Sara."

Quatre came in and stood by the door. He waved Dorothy over. "Hi Dorothy!"

Dorothy smiled, surprised to see him. "Could you excuse me for a moment, Sara?"

"Yes, Miss Dorothy."

"Thank you," she said then ran up to Quatre. She pulled her mask up and put her fencing coil down. "Quatre Rabera Winner, what can I do for you?"

"You could wear this on your pretty wrist," he opened up the box to reveal a shiny gold bracelet.

"Quatre Rabera Winner!" she cried, "you shouldn't have!" she held her wrist out for him to put it on her. "Oh, you're too kind!"

"I'd thought you'd like it," he said.

"Oh, I love it!" she pecked his cheek, "thank you! We should go and do something if you're not too busy. Give me a call, won't you?"

"Sure."

"You're so sweet, Quatre Rabera Winner!"

Quatre blushed, "yeah…well…"

All the girls behind Dorothy oohed and awed. Quatre nearly tripped out of the room. 

Relena got another letter. It was the same stationary. She ripped it open and read the message. 

__

Relena, I'm coming for you.

Relena gasped and put the letter away. "Don't worry about it Relena…just don't worry about it," she told herelf. She sat on her bed, "you've got to get some sleep." She turned over on her side and fell asleep.

Heero began hobbling to her room, "Relena would you…" he practiced, "Vice Minister, no…Miss Relena?" he was just outside her door when he heard her scream. "RELENA!" he swung open the door to see her tossing and turning and screaming. 

Relena sat up and screamed, "no, don't hurt me!"

"Relena!" he cried and then rushed to her side to shake her. "Relena, you just had a nightmare!"

"This was the worst ever," she gasped out. "It was so real…"

"How long have you been having these nightmares?"

"For a while now." She looked at Heero, "Heero, why do I have the feeling you didn't come just to wake me up from my nightmare?"

He sat on the edge of the bed, "Relena, I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it, Heero?"

Heero gulped, trying to find the words, "I could of lost you today and I want to make sure nothing ever happens like that again."

"Yes?" 

His hands shook as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the red velvet ring box. He opened the top and stammered, "R-Relena, w-would y-you m-marry m-me?"

A tear ran down her cheek and she embraced Heero. "Mission accepted." She said, laughing. He laughed too, embracing her back and kissing her.

****

Now that he has proposed, what would their wedding be like? When will the enemy come back and will jewelers sell their merchandise to Quatre ever again? Find out it Part 3 of Happiness for a Soldier!


	3. Happiness for a Soldier 3

****

Happiness For a Soldier Part 3

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Heero was hobbling down the hall to get his legs waken up. He was laying in that bed too darn long. He only had a few minor wounds, but Sally told him to keep resting. He hasn't been able to sleep since…well since he's become Relena's bodyguard. Even before then.

"Hey, Heero!" Duo ran to him and jumped on his back, "how's it goin' man? So, what did Relena say? Huh?!"

Heero grunted as he nearly ate the floor. "Duo!!"

"C'mon, don't leave me hangin'! Did she say yes, huh? Well?!! Are you gettin' married or what?!"

"Yes, Duo. She said yes," he reported. _Well, actually she said 'Mission Accepted,_ Heero remembered.

"Whooo-hoooo!" Duo leaped off his back and threw his arms up, "alright! Congratulations man! Sayyyy," he put his arm around Heero, "can I be your best man? PUH-LEEEEEZZZZZ?!!"

"Sure."

"Oh, alright!" he slapped Heero's back, "alright! Oh, I'm honored!"

Suddenly, they heard bombs and gunshots going off. "What's going on?" Heero demanded.

"Gee, I wish you would make your announcement a bit more formal…." Duo groaned.

Heero shot him his death glare, "Duo!"

"I was kiddin'!"

Then they heard Relena screaming. "Good god, no!" Heero shouted, "Relena!" They ran out to see the same mobile suits they were fighting before with tanks and armored cars. A thug held Relena's arm painfully. "Let her go!" Heero demanded.

"HEEERROOO!" Relena cried.

"We have some things to discuss."

"I said I'm not going anywhere!" Relena snapped.

The thug hit her.

"Hey!" Duo snarled, "The lady said no!" He ran forward to punch the man in the face while telling Relena to duck. Relena squirmed out of his grasp. "Beat it!"

"If is a matter of money, I'll pay anything!" Relena cried as Heero took her in his arms. The remaining gundam pilots with Sally, Noin and the girls came up behind them with "Surrender or Die" looks on their faces.

"It's not money we want, your highness," a tall man in a black suit with glasses on. He was the commander of the military unit.

"Who are you?" she demanded, looking their suits over. It was neither Oz or White Fang.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man took a bow, "I am Paul Murdock of the Vile Clan."

"Vile," Duo muttered under his breath, "I see why."

"What do you want?" she demanded, anger filling her voice.

"We came to visit your kingdom."

"You are not welcome here."

"Oh come now," he grinned evilly and walked toward her, her put his hand on the side of her mouth and squeezed it, making a fish-face (I've seen a lot of bad guys do that) "you should be more kind to your visitors."

Relena felt like biting his fingers off, but her peaceful nature kept her from doing so. "I do not wish to fight with you. I believe in total pacifism."

"Oh really? How about those gentlemen behind you? Do they?"

"Of course they do!" Relena snarled. 

"The Gundam pilots are rebels! They are to be punished!" he reached behind him to pull out a gun, "who goes first!?"'

Everyone gasped, "take me instead!" Relena offered.

"No, Relena!" Heero shouted, "don't!"

"That's enough," Wufei growled, "you have no right to barge in this place and murder us one by one! You coward!"

Paul's eyes shifted to Wufei, "you have a big mouth, I think you'll go first."

Wufei's eyes widened, but instead of shouting in fear and covering himself, he ran into Paul, reaching for the gun. "You coward!" Wufei accused again. _He's even worse than Treize,_ Wufei thought.

Another thug pulled Wufei away from him. He swiped him against the neck, knocking Wufei out cold. Sally cried out in shock as she ran to him, pressing her fingers to his neck to see if he was alright. He was okay, just out of it.

The remaining people of Vile Clan began laughing. "So who's next?" they looked at Heero.

Seeing their gaze at Heero, Relena had quite enough. She wasn't about to let them take the gundam pilots away from her. She reached down and pulled up her dress to her knee, revealing a holster. "Leave my fiancé alone." She muttered fiercely as she pulled the pistol out. 

"Fiancé, huh?" Paul's eyes sparkled with evil intent as a grin spread across his face, "this is your fiancé?"

Heero looked at Relena with a "Don't" expression.

"He's also my bodyguard. He's the love of my life," Relena said, restraining him with her gun, "you'd better not harm him or so help me I will not be responsible for my actions. Now let him go!"

"Okay, I won't hurt him," he brought his gun down and he shot Quatre instead. He laughed wickedly.

Quatre cried out in pain, clutching his wounded shoulder. At least he wasn't shot in the head. (Would you think I'd kill off my second favorite pilot?!) Seems like this Paul would rather torture than kill.

Trowa grabbed his best friend before he fell, "Quatre, are you alright?"

"I…think…so," Quatre winced.

"Quatre! No!" Dorothy shrieked, rushing to his side. "Oh, Quatre…" Dorothy raised her eyes at Paul. "You…You monster!" she charged him and then stopped when Paul raised the barrel of his gun at her forehead.

"Monster? No, I'm a gentleman. Gentlemen don't kill women, but if I really am a monster, then I'll kill you…"

Dorothy's eyes filled with tears of fear. She mumbled and choked. 

"You don't think I'm a monster, do you?" he asked.

Dorothy closed her eyes, "p-lease d-don't hurt me…." She begged, stumbling over her words, "j-j-just leave, leave us alone."

Paul brought his gun down and Dorothy fell down to her knees, crying. 

"Do you know who you just shot?" Duo demanded, "that was Quatre Rabera Winner!"

"You mean, I just shot the Pacifist Leader's son?!" Paul gasped, pretending to be in shock, "Oh, well, I'm honored!"

"What?!" Quatre cried, clutching his shoulder. Now he was very angry. More so than when his father was treating him more like a tool than his son. More so when his father didn't want him to become a gundam pilot. More than any battle he lost. More than when his father died. He was even more angry than when the clerk charged him for the ring, which he finally got for a more reasonable price. "An honor?!" 

"You want me to shoot you again?" Paul demanded.

Then something _snapped_ in the once gentle and caring and non-violent pacifist Arabian. "It's bastards like you that brought my father to his death!" Quatre shouted, his blue-green eyes flashing with anger and torment. "You, you bastard! You came here just to kill us? Well, hurry up and get it over with!" Quatre lunged at him, "before we kill you!" 

Paul raised his gun at Quatre. Fired. Missed. Amazingly. Quatre knocked out the gun and punched him in the face. _"I wouldn't fight if I could help it_," Quatre once said. Well this time, he just couldn't help himself. He remembered what Iria said about his father. He didn't die a coward, he fought a brave fight. Quatre didn't want to die on his knees. If he was going to die, he was going to die fighting. And he was going to put up a brave fight, a braver fight than what his father put up. They fell on the pavement. Even injured, even being one of the weakest pilots, even being a pacifist, Quatre had the advantage. He broke Paul's nose. Nobody pulled Quatre off him, because well, the other pilots were kind of shocked and a bit impressed and the ones of Vile Clan were too shocked to even move. They expected the pilots to just stand there and be pushed around. They heard that the pilots were weaker out of the gundams, but Quatre's blows to Paul's face proved otherwise. The gundams were just as strong out of their mobile suits, if not stronger.

"What are you doing, fools?" Paul cried to his men while spitting the blood from his cut lip. "Just don't stand there, get him off of me! Ugh!" his head fell back when his chin received another punch from Quatre's fist. And what really hurt was that Quatre wore a huge ring on his finger. It was a gift from the Magunac Core. It looked like a class ring.

Quatre lifted up him by the collar of his shirt, "you have no place here! We're trying to build a nation of total pacifism, now why did you have to come and ruin it? My father died trying to build a place for people to live so they wouldn't have to worry about bastards like you!" he raised his fist, "and I swear, on my father's grave and on King Peacecraft's grave, and every pacifist's grave, before him, I'm going to make sure it happens!" he punched him again.

The people of the Vile Clan were cowards. They were just a bunch of gang members wearing military suits. They were trying to mess up something for someone and when they came to the Cinq Kingdom, they found out that these people were stronger than they were.

Finally, Quatre stopped beating Paul's face in and stood up. He couldn't believe he had just did that. But, for some odd reason, it felt good. Maybe he finally fought for what he believed in. And he didn't ask Paul to surrender, because Paul shot Quatre first. Perhaps his father would be angry at him right now and his sisters would all freak, but one thing was for sure, no one would try putting weapons on a Winner's satellite again.

Dorothy came to Quatre and pulled him away. They stared Paul and the others down. Relena raised her gun, "get the hell out of my kingdom, now! You're lucky my brother isn't here! You would've gotten worse!"

Paul spit the blood from his mouth and wiped his lip. He stumbled up. "Too bad, your highness…it would have been better if you just let us kill you."

"I SAID GET OUT!!!"

Someone grabbed Paul's arm, "I don't think they're kidding, let's just get out of here! Come on, Paul, they'll kill us!"

There were helicopters flying above the Cinq Kingdom, "this is the Cinq Kingdom Army. You have exactly one hour to evacuate the kingdom or we will open fire."

Paul groaned, "Let's go…" he turned and left them behind. They all left the kingdom and weren't heard from again. The Army made sure of that.

They went back inside and Quatre ran into the kitchen.

"Wow, Quatre," Duo exclaimed, "for a pacifist, you're a really tough guy!"

"Thanks," Quatre murmured, putting his fist in a container of ice cream. He hissed in pain. He brought his hand back out and opened and closed it, "I hope I'll never have to do that again. Please tell me there were no cameras."

"I'm not so sure about that," Trowa said who turned on the TV. They saw the image of Quatre beating the tar out of Paul.

"Oh dear," Quatre groaned, putting his hand to his forehead, "My sisters are going to be so upset."

"Quatre, you did the right thing." Relena said.

"I did?"

She nodded. "Of course. We had to stand our ground."

Duo put his arm around Heero's, "well buddy, it looks like you're getting married soon, so what are we waiting for, huh? Let's get this show on the road!"

"Oh, congratulations, Heero!" Quatre cried.

"Thanks, Quatre," Heero shook his hand, forgetting it was still sore.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" he grunted

"Sorry…"

"Oh, but first, Heero," Duo made a mischievous grin, "I'm your best man and let's not forget the bachelor party? Eh? Yeah, I'm I right?!"

"Oh no," Heero moaned, "this won't end well…"

********************************************************

Relena returned to her room. She had gotten another letter from the mysterious writer.

__

Relena, Im coming. I'm on my way. Don't start without me.

"That's odd," she mumbled. It was the longer one of the letters she had received so far. And the way it sounded, it almost seemed to be good news instead of frightening news.

*******************************************************

"Congratulations, Heero!" Duo cried, slapping him on the back. They had left to Hilde's and Duo's old home of all places. Hilde said there wasn't anyone using it at the time so she let him borrow it for the party. But if she heard he was foolin' around on her behind her back, she'd kill him. And the same went for the others.

"Duo, Relena will kill us if she knew…"

"It's just a party, Heero, and besides, this is your last day as a free man."

Music filled the room. Men were drinking and laughing and giving Heero their congratulations. It was absolutely girl-free until…

__

Ding dong.

"Wow, who could that be?" Duo mumbled. "Heero, I didn't know you had so many friends."

"Duo, who did you invite this time?"

"I'm serious, pal. No one." Duo opened the door to see a very tall woman with long copper red hair. She had an athletic build. She wore a pair of black shorts and a red top. Upon her mouth was deep red lipstick. She held a duffel bag. "Can, I, uh, help you?" Duo stammered.

"Hi, I'm the stripper…" she said, "my name's Natalie."

"DUO MAXWELL!!" Heero screamed, "this was not in the brochure!"

"I swear, I didn't do it!" Duo freaked.

"I'm marrying Relena for Pete's sake and there's a stripper at my party!"

"Maybe I have the wrong place," Natalie said, reaching into her purse and she took out a piece of paper, "oh yes, here we are. Heero Yuy is the groom to be, right? That must be you." She looked right at Heero.

"Uh, yeah…but how did you know. Did my best man call you?" he nudged Duo and looked at him. 

Duo laughed and shrugged, "for once man, it wasn't me."

"Actually," she said, "the call was anonymous. But it was a woman's voice…now I remember, it was Hilde Schbeiker."

"Hilde called you," Duo shouted, "my, my old roommate, my girlfriend!?"

Natalie nodded, "yes, that's right. She's the one who called us. Now, can I use the bathroom to change? There's another party I've got to go to in an hour."

"Sure, yeah, it's down the hall," Duo said, pointing down. "Hey, stop peaking!" he yelled at the other partiers.

"Who's a good music player?" Natalie asked.

"Well, I am…" Quatre mumbled.

"Oh, you're cute," Natalie complemented, "when I come out, could you pop this tape in for me hun?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." She turned to Heero, "now, I know what you're thinking. But, I promise you, you won't have to worry about a thing. You just sit in this chair here," she pulled out a chair and sat Heero in it, "and you just leave the party to me, okay?" she ran to the bathroom.

Heero tapped his feet and look around the room nervously, thinking, _I'm going to be in so much trouble if Relena finds out…I wish I never become a gundam pilot, I wish, I wish, I wish…I_

Moments later, Natalie poked her head around the corner and winked at Quatre to play the tape. It was a deep and melodramatic tape. There was soft saxophone tunes. Natalie turned around and walked to Heero. She wore a red shiny spaghetti strap dress that came four inches above her knees. She wore matching red silk gloves and red high heels. Her red hair was gelled and moussed to give a sexy and saucy, trampy look. Heero gulped as Duo slapped his back to say, "congratulations, Heero!"

Natalie walked closer to Heero and danced around him. She touched him as she went by, first at his head and then on his shoulders. She ran her fingers down his face and then came in close. Heero sat perfectly still, thinking he were somewhere else. Men hollered and hooted and clapped. She stepped back and unzipped her dress. It fell down to her ankles. She wasn't naked underneath, thank goodness, or Heero would have passed out. She wore a red bikini underneath. She winked at Heero and blew him a kiss. She danced around him again and she danced in front of him, waving her arms up and down and to the sides. Her hips swayed side to side. Heero blinked several times and then the song was over.

Heero breathed a sigh of relief as Natalie leaned foreword with a polite smile upon her sultry looking face, "congratulations, Heero," she shook hands with him, "I hope you and Relena will be happy together."

"Do you tell every man this?" Heero asked.

"Of course," she said, "my _client's_ best interests are my best interests." She winked at him seductively as she shook her hips, picked up her fallen dress and went back to the bathroom to change.

"Thank you, Natalie," Duo said, opening the door for her. Then thought, _I think.._

"It's my pleasure," she nodded and waved at the other guests. 

Heero's head dropped, "okay, Duo, if there aren't anymore surprises, I'd like to get married now."

**************************************

The wedding was held outside. Heero and Relena thought it would be best to have it on the beach were they first met (AN: All together now! 1-2-3 _AWWWW! HOW SWEEEEET!_) The groomsmen and groom wore their spiffy blue and black military uniforms, even though it was a formal arrangement, they were still soldiers. And there was something about a man in a uniform. They each had a sword on their side. Except Heero, who also had a gun. His uniform had a couple medals on it. There was one he was very proud of. It was a gold medal with a red medal that said "Perfect Soldier."

Because he was the best music player, Quatre played the piano preludes as everyone waited for Relena. It was much better than standing up the front and have everyone look at him. Especially since he was a bit teary-eyed.

The bridesmaids, Sally, Noin, Hilde and Catherine walked down the aisle. They were in pale blue dresses. Relena asked Dorothy to be here maid of honor. She was honored, but with each step she took on the aisle, another tear fell, almost as if it was she was the one to be wed.

Quatre played three chords, announcing Relena was about to come. Everyone stood up. They turned to see a horse drawn carriage, driven by Pagan (hey, at least its not her pink car), with Relena in the back. Her hair was in braids on top of her head. Her dress was made of satin and lace, the top was tight and sleeveless and came into a full skirt. As Pagan helped her down, a helicopter went overhead and someone was speaking.

"I cannot let this wedding proceed anymore," a familiar voice said.

"What?" Relena gasped.

Heero almost reached for his gun and shot the helicopter down.

Then the door opened and a rope ladder fell out. A man started climbing down. The helicopter was hovering about 12 feet above Relena. The man jumped down. "Not until I walk you down the aisle."

"Milardo!" Relena cried, "it's you!"

"Zechs," Noin mumbled in tears, "I knew he was still alive."

Relena laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I told you not to start without me," he said.

"You were the one who wrote those letters?" Relena gasped. "What were you trying to do, scare me?"

"Sorry if I did," he apologized, lending her his arm. "But I promised our father to walk you down the aisle if something ever happened to him."

She slid her arm through his and he walked her down to the end. He shook hands with Heero then told him to take care of her. Millardo stepped back as Heero took Relena's arm and they stood in front of the minister.

"Dearly beloved," the minister began, "we are gathered here today at this place…"

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister finished, "you may kiss your bride, Heero."

Heero lifted Relena's veil, smiled and told her he loved her, and they shared a deep and loving kiss. 

"It's so beautiful!" Duo mumbled, tears streaming down his face and his chin trembled, "I-I can't!" Heero laughed at him.

"Oh, Duo," Hilde wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm just so happy for them!" Duo cried, "I just love weddings!"

As their guests began to cheer, Relena knew that Heero would always be there for her. Her perfect soldier.

****

End.


End file.
